Illusions and disillusions
by EverDarkDreamer
Summary: RAIZOU / KAMANOSUKE fanfic. Un nuevo giro a la historia de Brave 10. basado en el capítulo 11 del anime. En la fantasía creada para atrapar a Kamanosuke, qué hubiera sido diferente si en lugar de ser una princesa hubiese sido representado como príncipe? y el villano, más listo...
1. Chapter 1: What do I want?

_RAIZOU / KAMANOSUKE fanfic_

_Bueno Maia, este fic es para ti XD No sé si es lo que estabas buscando pero espero que te guste. Resultó ser muy largo para un oneshot así que lo hice en dos partes. Gracias por la sugerencia, fue divertido hacerlo ;)_

_El fic fue hecho bajo la premisa de reinventar la historia en que Yuri es atrapado en la ilusión de Raizou pero ésta se desarrolla siendo él un hombre (pues eso es lo que es). Además, hice de Raizou un personaje más listo y perverso de lo que en verdad fue (para ser uno de los malos, resultó un romántico de corazón :P) y prolongar la ilusión :)_

_ADVERTENCIAS: yaoi_

* * *

La gente del pueblo, al notar su presencia, se apartaba del camino del extraño joven que balanceaba peligrosa y descuidadamente sobre su cabeza una hoz sujetada por una cadena. Kamanosuke estaba cabreado por los eventos de la mañana y había salido al pueblo a ventilar sus frustraciones y aplacar su aburrimiento.

"Demonios! Estoy tan aburrido!" decía mientras avanzaba por la calle sin darse cuenta de la gente que corría aterrorizada a su alrededor.

"Qué les pasa a todos? Izanami esto, Izanami aquello, sólo hablan de ella, tsk!" Yuri recuerda a Sanada mencionar que incluso Saizou, a quien el pelirrojo no había visto en todo el día, estaba tras Izanami y se había ido con ella. La chica era un estorbo pues siempre interfería entre ellos dos. Por qué no la dejaba!

"Sólo deseo ir con todo contra Saizou!" exclama Yuri a nadie en particular, deteniéndose en medio de su caminata. Un pequeño animal oscuro corre por entre sus piernas y eso llama su atención. El animalito le mira con sus redondos ojos negros.

"Tú!" sonríe alegre y algo sonrojado Kamanosuke al ver al animal. "Estás un poco más oscuro que antes!" la comadreja sale corriendo hacia un callejón oscuro, perdiéndose en él. "Espera! No te vayas! Juguemos un rato juntos!" dice en tono alegre Kamanosuke, corriendo en dirección del callejón, con la intención de alcanzar y atrapar al animalito.

Una vez que pisa las sombras del callejón, todo se pone negro. Yuri mira confundido a todos lados, tratando de entender lo que ocurre.

"Qué está haciendo, Ouji-sama?" Yuri voltea a ver a quien le está hablando. No le puede distinguir bien pues lleva una larga capa con capucha y está muy oscuro. "Ouji-sama?" resuena en la cabeza de Kamanosuke, confundiéndole aún más. Antes de poder procesar lo que está ocurriendo, su mundo se desdibuja frente a él.

**Yuri's POV**

"Uh?" abro los ojos y todo está en penumbras. Apenas puedo ver las paredes que me rodean….paredes? esto es una habitación entonces. Las paredes están muy bien decoradas…se supone que sean así? "dónde estoy? No puedo ver nada." La puerta se abre y la figura de una persona bloquea parcialmente la luz del exterior….conozco a esta persona? Todo es tan confuso.

"Así que estaba aquí, Ouji-sama." Uh? Ouji-sama? Se refiere a mí? Me cubro la cara con una mano intentando que la luz no me dé en los ojos. Mi mente está como dormida, como quien recién despierta de un larga noche, me es difícil procesar rápido lo que pasa a mi alrededor. La voz del hombre que me habla es tranquila y reconfortante…

Cabellos largos y negros….entonces se trata de…ah, aún no termino por despertar. Definitivamente le conozco. La luz de la habitación aumenta y por fin puedo ver con claridad al hombre frente a mí. Sus ojos son azules como el cielo y su sonrisa contagiante. Viste ropas muy elegantes que le hacen ver aún más….apuesto? sí, él es atractivo. Su nombre…no logro recordar su nombre. Y esas ropas…..son las ropas que usa normalmente? Aún estoy algo confundido.

"Cuánto tiempo más planea esconderse?" no suena molesto sino más bien….divertido…..me gusta su voz. Claro! Yo me estaba escondiendo! Éste es uno de los tantos cuartos del castillo en que vivo. Aquí es donde guardo algunas de mis posesiones más valiosas….y él lo sabe, pues me conoce bien. Por eso ha venido a buscarme aquí.

"Tengo que ir?"

"No quiere ir al baile de esta noche?" aunque es formal conmigo, su tono es cordial. Me mira directamente a los ojos y me habla con libertad. Hay cierta familiaridad entre nosotros. Está parado muy derecho, con los brazos a los costados, esperando pacientemente por mi respuesta. Me levanto del suelo al darme cuenta que de nuevo me he quedado dormido ahí. Eso no es digno de alguien de mi estatus, pero sé que él no piensa menos de mí por eso….él no es como los demás.

"Eso es más una fiesta para buscarme esposa que un baile. Y aquello no me interesa." Digo poniéndome de pie luego de sacudir y acomodar mis ropas. Nunca me han gustado las ropas elegantes e incómodas que la etiqueta dicta que debo vestir, así que al lado de él me veo muy informal pero aún como un príncipe. Camisa blanca de mangas largas con encajes, botones dorados y decoraciones en las mangas, que se ciñe muy bien a mi cuerpo. Dejo el cuello de la camisa algo abierto pues tenerlo todo cerrado hace que sienta como que me asfixio. Pantalón plomo ceñido y de corte bajo, y botas negras con aplicaciones de oro.

"Si la dama que está interesada en Usted le oyera decir eso se sentiría devastada." Él me sonríe como de costumbre pero sus palabras me lastiman por algún motivo. De verdad cree eso? De verdad quiere que encuentra a alguien más? Volteo la cara para no tener que ver su sonrisa.

"No existe nadie para mí." Eso es cierto, la gente me considera extraño y me evita. Se dirigen a mí tan sólo por mi rango más no porque gusten de mí. Yo tampoco tengo ningún interés en ellos. "La mayoría de mujeres de palacio me consideran muy extraño dado el color de mi cabello. Les asusta este tatuaje que llevo en el ojo, símbolo de mi nobleza." Y tampoco gustan de mi cuerpo. Las curvas de mis caderas, facciones finas, delgada cintura entre otras cosas me hacen parecer una chica y muchas de ellas se han mostrado envidiosas de mi figura pues atraigo la mirada de varios hombres. Me aborrecen.

"No me importa de todas maneras!" pensar sobre estas cosas siempre me molesta y no quiero que él me vea molesto así que me doy la vuelta. Siempre se preocupa por mí…..no quiero que lo haga por razones tan tontas.

"En serio?" puedo sentirle más cerca de mí e, inadvertidamente, giro para verle de frente. "Yo creo que Usted es muy lindo, al igual que su tatuaje y el color de sus cabellos, exótico." Él coge mi mejilla, poniendo sus dedos sobre mi tatuaje….su mano es tan cálida…una mano cálida….como aquella vez….aquella vez?...me parece que ya he sentido esto antes, lo he vivido antes….pero con quién?

"Ouji-sama!" una mujer grita desde la puerta….se ve molesta. Inmediatamente él y yo nos separamos…..siento como si me hubieran cogido haciendo algo indebido….o fue así? "Le he estado buscando por todas partes! Cámbiese de ropas inmediatamente! No puede pasearse por el castillo vistiendo esos harapos!" siempre tan exagerada. Sólo porque no quiero ponerme una chaqueta y cinturones incómodos, estoy vestido como pordiosero. Dudo mucho que los pordioseros de mi reino se vistan con camisas de seda bordadas con hilos de oro. Qué mujer tan molesta!

"A ver, por favor escoja alguno de estos atuendos. Cualquiera se verá muy bien en Usted." La mujer me muestra una serie de trajes colgados en un largo perchero. Todos son muy bonitos, de diferentes colores y modelos, y definitivamente hechos a mi medida pero…

"No me gusta ninguno! Cada uno es más sofocante que el otro!" y es verdad, la cantidad de adornos que llevan, la cantidad de capas, y el talle alto hacen que me sienta prisionero en ellos de tan sólo verles.

"Ouji-sama!" la mujer suena exasperada por mi actitud pero no me importa. Mi mayordomo más bien parece divertido y comienza a reírse educadamente.

"El joven amo parece que solamente está inventando excusas para no ir a la fiesta." No está molesto por lo que acabo de hacer, más bien divertido por ello….me conoce tan bien.

"Por qué eres tan indulgente con él, Raizou-sama?" Raizou? Sí, ese es su nombre, el nombre de la persona en que más confío, quien más me comprende, a quien en verdad aprecio…

"Entonces Ouji-sama…"

"Sí?..." le miro de reojo…por más incómodo que me encuentre, su voz siempre me atrae hacia él…

"Voy a preparar su baño de espuma favorito, con esas sales minerales que tanto le gustan…"

"En serio? Adoro esos baños." Tal vez me oiga algo infantil, pero en verdad me gustan esa clase de baños, me relajan bastante y huelen muy bien.

"Por eso mismo lo hago. Iré por las sales minerales inmediatamente, además de esos jabones importados y lociones que le gustan tanto." Le miro con júbilo en los ojos. Él sabe cómo engreírme.

"Me tomará cierto tiempo tener el baño listo." Ok! No hay problema mientras esté perfecto. "Calculo que estará listo para cuando regrese de la fiesta." Oh! Con que esa era la razón para darme algo que tanto me gusta….mis ánimos decaen inmediatamente. He caído en el engaño.

"Es injusto." Él me mira, sonriendo como siempre y no puedo evitar sonreírle. Sé que sólo lo hace pues piensa que es lo mejor para mí, y esto me reconforta un poco. Es al único al que en verdad le preocupa mi felicidad pues quiere que halle a alguien por mi propio bien y no por el del reino….

"Entiendo…..lo espero con ansias."

* * *

Como lo esperaba, la comida es excelente, pero eso es lo único bueno de la fiesta. La misma gente engreída, las mismas conversaciones insulsas, las mismas miradas asolapadas de desprecio, lascivia, envidia, entre otras muchas cosas más dirigidas hacia mí. Me encuentro solo, escondido tras una columna, oculto de los demás por las sombras de la noche en esta parte alejada del salón. Un grupo de jóvenes escoge un área cercana de donde me encuentro para beber y hablar entre ellos sobre sus más recientes conquistas. Les conozco de apellido, pertenecen a familias de alta alcurnia. No parecen haberme visto. Su conversación no me interesa hasta que escucho mencionar mi nombre.

"Han visto a Kamanosuke? Cómo ha venido vestido?" dice uno de cabellos lilas, alto y musculoso, muy aristocrático.

"Oye, no deberías referirte a él como Ouji-sama?" uno más moreno y de cabellos oscuros y ondulados menciona en un tono nada respetuoso, es más bien burlón. Eso me molesta.

"Tonterías! Ese chico no merece honoríficos. Le conozco desde que era un crío. Se comporta como cualquier plebeyo." Esa voz la conozco. Se trata de Daisuke, un joven 6 años mayor que yo que solía ir a mi casa hasta hace unos años. Solíamos jugar y pasar la noche juntos…..pensé que éramos amigos hasta que un día simplemente dejó de venir….cuando consiguió que mi padre le concediera el título de Conde a su padre, por los *servicios prestados a la familia real*….como no tenía amigos, mis padres habían concertado esta farsa.

"Sé a que te refieres, pero príncipe o plebeyo, hoy se veía despampanante! Esos pantalones tan ajustados resaltan las curvas de sus caderas. Y qué trasero! Ya quisiera que mi novia tuviera unas nalgas tan redondas y firmes como las de él" los demás chicos ríen como si de una broma se tratase. Eso es lo que soy para ellos, un chiste! No es mi culpa haber nacido con este cuerpo! Además, es otra razón por la que no me gusta usar estas ropas formales tan pegadas y ajustadas, hacen que mi anatomía resalte aún más.

"Desde que era un crío ha sido así. Te puedo asegurar que se sienten tan bien como se ven." Menciona Daisuke. Ya sé por donde va esto. Se remonta a siete años atrás. "A los 12 años sus caderas comenzaron a crecer y se lo hice notar. Le convencí de quitarnos los pantalones para enseñarle que los hombres no debían verse así. Me preguntó qué podía hacer al respecto y le dije que podía aplanarlas con mis manos y el muy idiota se lo creyó." Todos volvieron a reír. Fui muy ingenuo en ese entonces, era un niño y confiaba en ese joven de 18 años en aquel entonces, al que creía mi amigo. Me da rabia tan sólo recordarlo.

"Su cara también es muy bonita para ser hombre. Si no fuera por ese horrible tatuaje pasaría por una linda chica. Apuesto a que gimió como una chica cuando le tocaste, eh?" dice el de cabellos lilas. Daisuke cuenta cómo le pedí que presione con más fuerza mis caderas y nalgas para, supuestamente, reducirlas.

"más, más, me pedía como una puta mientras hundía mis dedos en su piel y apretujaba sus redondas nalgas. Les digo chicos, si no fuera por su sirvienta que nos llamó para cenar, el gran Ouji-sama me hubiera pedido que lo folle como una puta en su cama. Le gustaba lo que le hacía." Escucho más risas y referencias obscenas a mi persona, y me largo de ahí sin que me vean. Corro a refugiarme a uno de los balcones y me apoyo en la baranda.

"Por qué….por qué estoy forzado a quedarme en este horrible lugar, asistir a estos eventos con esta gente despreciable." Digo en voz muy baja a la Luna que es mi única testigo. El ambiente detrás de mí es festivo y aburrido como siempre, todos ajenos a lo que siento por dentro. Esta fiesta ha sido realizada con la finalidad de conseguirme esposa y las más hermosas señoritas de alta alcurnia han venido. Me pregunto…me pregunto si en verdad desean tanto casarse conmigo como para venir.

No creo que haya alguien destinado para mí, pero si llegara a aparecer, sabría reconocerle? Me pregunto qué clase de persona será…..! la imagen de un hombre vestido con un traje muy raro surca mi mente. Qué fue eso? Quién es? Creo…creo que estoy olvidando algo importante….

"Él de verdad es un bicho raro." La voz de una mujer irritada en el balcón de al lado llama mi atención.

"No sólo es ese tatuaje que mancilla su cara, sino también ese cabello rojo tan extraño! Si no fuera un príncipe ni me molestaría en venir a estos eventos." Dice petulantemente una chica que sostiene un abanico. No parecen haberse dado cuenta que estoy aquí.

"Sí pues quien querría comprometerse voluntariamente con un hombre que parece mujer! Te juro, cuando entró por esa puerta la mitad de los hombres, entre viejos y jóvenes, se lo comían con la mirada. No recuerdo la última vez que causé esa impresión al entrar a un baile." Dice su amiga de cabello largo, la que habló primero.

"Tienes razón. Sus delicadas facciones, y delgada y curvilínea figura llaman demasiado la atención de los hombres. Si tengo que bajar más mi escote para recibir esa clase de atención, la próxima vez vendré en topless. Qué horror!"

"No cabe duda por qué no es popular entre las chicas. Si no fuera por su título, ninguna de nosotras siquiera le miraría." Ya he tenido suficiente. Tal vez no pueda hacer mucho contra un grupo de hombres, pero no permitiré que unas estúpidas mujeres se refieran a mí de esa manera. Salgo de mi escondite para encararles.

"No me importa si no soy popular entre su grupo de arpías!" ellas voltean asustadas al verme. "Me gusta este tatuaje y el color de mi cabello, no es plano y aburrido como el de ustedes. No tienen derecho a decir esas cosas de mí." Ellas salen corriendo de regreso al salón. Ya me imagino que irán a decirles al resto de mujeres….son unas estúpidas!

"Con que te hallabas aquí, Ouji-sama." La voz cariñosa de Raizou me hace voltear. Ha venido por mí! Su sonrisa llena mi pecho de calor. Él es el único a quien de verdad le importo y en estos momentos necesito de su presencia como una planta, la luz del sol.

"Ya es hora de volver a casa." Como siempre, lee mi mente. Todo lo que quiero en este momento es dejar este horrible lugar y volver a casa con él. Él es más alto y fornido que yo, siempre me he sentido seguro cerca suyo, así que en un acto impulsivo camino hacia él y apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro, y él me envuelve en sus brazos para reconfortarme como tantas veces ha hecho ya.

"Su baño ya está listo. Está listo para partir?" respondo que sí sin titubear….no podría estar más listo….

* * *

El cuarto de baño es glamoroso como todo en mi castillo. El agua está exactamente a la temperatura que me gusta. Sumergido en la piscina hasta la altura del pecho como me encuentro, la espuma y burbujas de las sales de baño me rodean y acarician mi piel. El olor de las lociones y jabones que Raizou ha usado para preparar mi baño es por demás exquisito.

"Ah~ está tan caliente y se siente tan bien!" exclamo en deleite. "Me pregunto si esto es lo que se conoce como felicidad." Es lo más cercano a sentirme feliz de lo que he experimentado en todo el día. Jabono mis brazos un poco y enjuago mis cabellos.

"Tú que crees, Raizou?" le pregunto a mi mayordomo…no, mi confidente, quien está descorchando una botella de champagne cerca de donde me encuentro. Ya no lleva puesta su chaqueta y esto le hace ver más joven (creo que él es uno años mayor que yo), menos formal y anticuado. Le he contado sobre lo sucedido en el baile, demasiado abrumado para ocultarle algo, mientras el me envolvía entre sus brazos y frotaba mi espalda y cabellos, confortándome todo el camino de regreso en el carruaje.

"Está aún fastidiado por lo que pasó? No le faltan razones." Sabía que se preocuparía por mí….se siente mal cada vez que algo malo me ocurre. Quisiera no ser tan problemático para evitarle ese malestar.

"A pesar de todo, tuvieron razón en algo." Cojo un mechón de mis húmedos cabellos entre mis dedos y juego con él. "Me gustan tanto mi cabello como mi tatuaje; sin embargo, estoy descontento con este cuerpo tan femenino."

"No creo que haya algo malo con su cuerpo." Sé que en verdad lo cree así pero debe hacerle entender lo que quiero decir. "A mi Usted me gusta mucho sin importar como luzca." Me ruborizaría con este cumplido si no sintiera que es equivocado. Una imagen fugaz escasamente es registrada por mi mente….alguien a quien en verdad le agrado tal como soy…será que….la persona destinada para mí está más cerca de lo que creo?...no, sólo piensa así porque no ve la verdad.

"No me interesa ninguna de esas chicas de la corte, son todas tontas, horribles y malvadas. Son unas interesadas que van tras mi corona." Raizou sirve dos copas de champagne. "En cambio los caballeros de la corte….ellos son los únicos que encuentran atractivo mi cuerpo. Lo sé por la forma en que me miran cuando creen que no me doy cuenta. Pero lo único que les interesa es mi cuerpo y mi apariencia casi femenina, ninguno en verdad gusta de mí….de quien soy…" volteo y recuesto mi cabeza en el frío mármol del piso, sin salir del agua.

"No quiero salir nunca de aquí, donde me siento feliz, sin que me juzguen…" Raizou se arrodilla al borde de la piscina.

"Puede permanecer aquí tanto tiempo como desee…" dice Raizou, afablemente. No creo que entienda del todo. Sí, puedo quedarme aquí en el baño por horas pero en algún momento debo salir…es inevitable, volver a la realidad. Esto que pido es ridículo!

"No te reirás de mí? Por comportarme de forma tan patética a pesar de ser un príncipe?" algo que temo es que sólo esté siguiéndome la corriente, sin tomarme en serio como el resto de los demás….pero él es diferente, cierto? No sería capaz de engañarme como Daisuke….

"Nunca me reiría de ti" me gusta cuando deja de lado el *ouji-sama* y el usted, y me habla como a un igual…cuando hace eso, no me siento como un bicho raro ni un príncipe inalcanzable, sino como una persona….

"Por el contrario, estoy feliz…" yo también me siento feliz, tanto que pareciera me estoy ahogando en felicidad…. Y eso es bueno, verdad? Querer permanecer así para siempre…..una voz resuena en mi cabeza *para siempre* dice una y otra vez, como arrullándome.

"No quiero compartirte con ninguna mujer ni tener que soportar la forma en que otros hombres te comen con la mirada." Qué….qué estás diciendo, Raizou?..."quiero que te quedes aquí conmigo, solos tú y yo, para siempre, así…" Mi cabeza está recostada en el suelo aún, pero ahora estoy mirando al techo. La mano de Raizou está en mi cuello, cálida y tranquila, y veo como él acerca su cara a la mía. Sí, la dulce fragancia de un ser amado…..cómo no me di cuenta antes?...quiero estar seguro entre sus brazos, por siempre….

Raizou junta finalmente sus labios contra los míos y me siento en el cielo. El beso es dulce al principio, sólo labios tocándose y su mano acariciando mi cuello, estremeciéndome…..es el contacto más íntimo que he tenido en mi corta vida. Al poco tiempo, su lengua comienza a saborear mis labios antes de pedir entrada a mi boca. Yo le concedo acceso abriendo mis labios lentamente y él no pierde tiempo, introduciendo su lengua lo más que puede, explorando cada rincón de mi boca. Deja la copa a un lado de la piscina y con esa mano sujeta mi mejilla, sobando cariñosamente la zona donde tengo el tatuaje, quedando enredados unos cuantos de mis cabellos entre sus dedos.

La mano que estaba en mi cuello se coloca en mi nuca y lleva mi cabeza hacia arriba, profundizando el beso. Un gemido queda atrapado en mi garganta y pronto me atrevo a explorar su boca también con mi lengua. Es una batalla deliciosa…batalla….esa palabra….unos ojos fríos aparecen en mi mente y me hacen estremecer de una forma similar a lo que el beso hizo en un principio….

"Pasa algo?" Raizou se aleja y me ve preocupado. Ojos llenos de cariño, muy diferente a los ojos fríos y salvajes que vi antes. Levanto mi cabeza del suelo y enderezo mi cuerpo….no, esto no está bien…sin quererlo, al intentar salir de la piscina, boto la copa de champagne y ésta se rompe. Raizou me coge por detrás y examina mi herida….mi mano está sangrando. El olor de la sangre asalta mi cuerpo y lo estremece…..esto, esto es lo que quiero….dolor, sangre….

Raizou coge con fuerza mi mano con la suya, a la vez que presiona duramente mi cuerpo contra el suyo con su brazo derecho. Sin previo aviso, se mete a la boca 3 de mis dedos y los chupa….

"Así está mejor, Ouji-sama?" su voz suena más seductora y….siniestra…..muy diferente al Raizou dulce y afable de hace poco…..es mejor. Con su lengua lame la sangre que vuelve a brotar de mis dedos antes de metérselos de nuevo a la boca. Esta vez muerde con sus afilados dientes sobre la herida, sacando más sangre, la cual chupa y degusta con absoluto placer. Su mordida duele….yo gimo en respuesta, de placer. Para cuando termina de limpiar por completo la sangre, estoy jadeando fuertemente y él ha entrado a la piscina conmigo….ambos estamos de pie, muy juntos…..

"Yo sé lo que tanto quieres….déjeme dártelo….Kamanosuke." dice mi nombre pecaminosamente y contengo la respiración. Siento su aliento muy cerca de mi cuello y la piel se me pone de gallina, no puedo moverme y la verdad no quiero hacerlo…..el brazo en mi cintura se ajusta más y, a pesar de que él aún está vestido, sus ropas están mojadas ahora y puedo sentir su gran erección apretarse contra mi trasero a pesar de todo. Sus labios besan mi cuello por un instante antes de incrustar sus dientes en la delicada piel de mi cuello…..la piel se rompe y siento la sangre fluir libremente….lanzo un grito que resuena en la habitación….mitad dolor, mitad placer…..es perfecto.

* * *

_Ouji quiere decir "príncipe", así como Hime es a princesa. Sama es únicamente el honorífico._

_Decidí mantener algunas partes de la versión original del capítulo como habrán notado, para hacerlo más creíble. El siguiente capítulo es completamente distinto aunque el resultado final sea el mismo ;)  
_


	2. Chapter 2: What do I need?

_RAIZOU / KAMANOSUKE fanfic_

_La segunda y última parte :)_

_ADVERTENCIAS: yaoi / lemon / dub-con_

* * *

Raizou había planeado esto con detenimiento. Cuando Hanzo le encargó hacerse cargo del chico para retrasarlo, ya sea eliminándole o no, y que no interfiera en su batalla con el tal Saizou, Raizou no sabía muy bien lo que quería hacer. En un principio pensó sólo seducirlo con la promesa de amor y tranquilidad, pero a medida que Hanzo le hablaba más del chico sus planes fueron mudando (el chico no estaba del todo interesado en cosas tan dulces y mundanas), hasta que finalmente le vio (hermoso y provocador) y tomó la decisión final: haría suyo al jovencito, de una manera u otra.

Si bien sus ilusiones sólo se llevan a cabo en la mente de la víctima, si se esforzaba más, podía hacer algo aún mejor….y él quería esforzarse más. La ilusión se llevaría a cabo en dos planos: uno en la mente del chico, donde él se vería en un lugar y tiempo diferente al que se encontraba, rodeado de personas que no existían en verdad, y dónde él, Raizou, sería casi la viva imagen del ninja del que el jovencito estaba obsesionado. El segundo plano sería el real, donde el auténtico Raizou haría con el cuerpo real de Kamanosuke lo que se antojase (como en la fantasía), en ese mismo callejón donde le había atacado en primer lugar, para que las sensaciones sean más reales y creíbles…..auténticas.

En el plano real, Kamanosuke estaba desnudo, con los cabellos sueltos, y aprisionado por el cuerpo de Raizou de la misma forma en que lo estaba en su fantasía. Raizou ya había removido sus ropas y estaba de pie, sujetando a Yuri por la cintura, pegándole contra su cuerpo, mordiendo viciosamente el delgado cuello del chico, sacando sangre. Yuri tenía los ojos cerrados y se retorcía de placer como lo hacía en su sueño.

Para Raizou era extenuante mantener la ilusión de esta manera pero quería poseer al joven de cabellos rojos en mente y cuerpo, atraparlo en un mundo de placer del que sólo disfrutarían ellos dos, por el mayor tiempo posible. Eventualmente el chico moriría, de hambre e inanición, pero sería con el falo de su amado en su culo y el nombre de Raizou, en sus labios.

**Yuri's POV**

Raizou mordisquea salvajemente mi cuello, lamiendo las heridas y succionando tan fuerte mi piel para no perder una gota de mi sangre que es doloroso….disfruto cada segundo de esto. Jadeo lastimeramente ahora, sin vergüenza pues se trata de él, quien me ha visto en mis peores momentos y nunca se ha burlado de mí. Mientras mi cuello es atacado de manera tan violenta, siento como él deja ir mi mano izquierda y procede a retirarse las ropas. Pronto su camisa y pantalones desaparecen en el agua y puedo sentir contra mi espalda su cálida piel. Se pecho duro y bien definido golpea mi espalda, mientras que su abdomen bajo golpea mi trasero. El brazo que rodea mi cintura me pega más a él y su miembro, erecto y palpitante, se entierra en mis nalgas, aprisionándose forzadamente entre ellas….un gemido corto y quebrado sale de mis labios.

"Como te dije, adoro tu cuerpo…" susurra roncamente Raizou en mi oreja, atrapando entre sus dientes el lóbulo, apretando un poco. Aprisiona mi cintura por ambos lados con sus rudas manos…frota sus dedos contra mi piel con insistencia, clavando de cuando en cuando sus cortas uñas, posesivamente.

"No entiendo cómo te puede disgustar tu cuerpo, si eres tan hermoso Kamanosuke…" lame mi lóbulo antes de morderlo lo que me hace gemir placenteramente. "Abre tus ojos y déjame mostrarte lo que hallo tan hermoso…" no me había dado cuenta que tenía los ojos cerrados….Al abrirlos veo mi imagen en un espejo. Desde cuándo está ese espejo ahí? Estoy parado dentro de la piscina, con el agua cubriéndome hasta la mitad de los muslos, mi pene se yergue frente mío en clara señal de lo mucho que estoy disfrutando esto. Raizou está parado, igualmente desnudo, detrás de mí, con su cabeza a la altura de la mía, jugando con mi oreja por encima de mi lastimado cuello (una gran mancha púrpura resalta sobre mi piel, con marcas de dientes al centro), y sus manos sujetando mi cintura….no puedo apartar la vista.

"tu cuerpo es perfecto para mí, desde tu delgada cintura, la cual puedo rodear con mis manos…" hace eso mismo con sus manos, presionado fuerte. "pasando por tus prominentes caderas que me permiten cogerte cómodamente para tener perfecto control de tu cuerpo…" desliza sus manos de mi cintura hasta los lados de mis caderas, clavando sus uñas antes de mover mi pelvis de adelante hacia atrás, varias veces, golpeando mi trasero contra su vientre…la sensación es intensa, sin quererlo inclino mi cuerpo hacia adelante, colocando mis manos sobre el borde de la piscina para apoyo, gimoteando un poco…

"hasta tu culo, tan redondo y suave que me invita a follarlo, es del tamaño justo para albergar mi falo…" sus palmas abiertas se posan una en cada nalga apretujando con fuerza para luego separarlas al máximo y colocar entre ellas su miembro duro y grueso. Una vez ahí, sus manos ajustan ambas nalgas, aplastando su falo entre ellas y empieza a frotarse contra mí…gruño lastimeramente diciendo su nombre.

"También adoro tu bello rostro, fue lo primero que amé de ti cuando te vi por primera vez y me dejaste hechizado….cuando tan sólo eras un niño." Él vino a trabajar a palacio cuando yo tenía 8 años….desde entonces gustaba de mí? "desde ese primer momento me propuse estar lo más cerca de ti aunque no pudiera tenerte…" él tan sólo comenzó a trabajar bajo mi servicio cuando cumplí 13….cómo no pude darme cuenta? Era especialmente atento conmigo. Él siempre me pareció atractivo.

"Y ahora aquí estamos. Mírenos." Con una de sus manos coge buena parte de mis cabellos y lleva mi cabeza hacia atrás, obligándome a mirar de frente el espejo donde me veo con el rostro sonrosado, la boca entreabierta, doblado casi en dos, con Raizou, cuyos ojos azules se ven más oscuros ahora, moviéndose detrás de mí, encima de mí, por todos lados…

"Tus labios plagaban mis sueños, húmedos, deliciosos y suaves. Imaginaba tenerlos contra los míos, besando mi pecho, alrededor de mi verga…" enfatiza la última parte golpeando su pelvis contra la mía, quitándome el aire. "empecemos con esto. Déjalos bien húmedos y esmérate, Kamanosuke." Mete de un solo golpe tres de sus dedos en mi boca, en todo su largo, tomándome por sorpresa. La mano que coge mi cabello, jala dolorosamente mi cabeza de atrás hacia adelante, mientras que los dedos en su boca buscan meterse aún más dentro de mi cavidad….es estremecedor ser tratado de esta manera. Uso mi lengua para humedecer al máximo sus dedos, jugando con ellos, gimiendo cuando él es sorpresivamente rudo por momentos. Le debe gustar pues se frota con más energía contra mi cuerpo ahora….mis nalgas han de estar enrojecidas.

"Suficiente!" sin cuidado, retira sus dedos de mi boca y, sin previo aviso, los introduce todos a la vez en mi entrada. El dolor y el placer se mezclan, el gemido lastimero que sale de mi boca es largo y resuena en la habitación. Él no se ve perturbado por ello; jala mi cabello hacia atrás para evitar que lleve mi cuerpo hacia adelante, lejos del suyo, a la vez que clava sus dientes en mi hombro izquierdo, gruñendo como una fiera, y metiendo y sacando sus dedos de mi culo, introduciendo cada vez más de ellos en mí. El dolor que recorre mi cuerpo me hace abrir los ojos y veo el techo. Un espejo ahí colocado me muestra el estado en que me encuentro….parezco una gacela siendo devorada por un león…..es fantástico.

Al cabo de un rato él me deja ir y saca sus dedos de mí. Caigo hacia adelante, con mi torso recostado sobre el suelo del baño, jadeando pesadamente. Raizou no pierde tiempo, ni siquiera para ver cómo me encuentro. Coge mis piernas y las eleva del agua, llevándolas hacia adelante. En lugar de quedar dobladas en dos bajo mi torso, sobre el suelo, quedan dobladas en dos pero abiertas hacia los lados, como los de una rana, con el trasero levantado. Raizou, que no ha salido de la piscina, se acerca al borde, me coge de las caderas con fuerza, posicionando su pene sobre mi entrada y, sin disminuir su agarre sobre mí, lleva su pelvis hacia adelante en un solo movimiento, clavando hasta el fondo su grueso falo en mi pequeña entrada, escasamente lubricada…el grito que sale de mi boca es de dolor, total y completo dolor….siento como si algo dentro mío se hubiese roto….

"T-te dije que eras perfecto para mí. Me quedas como un guante, Kamanosuke….tan apretado" Mierda! Cómo duele! Raizou no espera a que me ajuste a su tamaño. Comienza con estocadas largas y violentas a asaltar mi culo, cada una más fuerte que la anterior, empujando mi cuerpo hacia adelante, pero me regresa inmediatamente a donde me quiere usando el firme agarre que tiene de mis caderas….tenía razón, son perfectas para tenerme dominado. Volteo el rostro y veo nuestros reflejos en un espejo….la forma salvaje en que consigue placer haciendo uso de mi cuerpo bombea sangre a mi región baja. Estoy a su merced y me encanta….pronto el dolor se vuelve placer…..la sangre que sale de mi ano hace de lubricante, haciendo sus movimientos más fluidos. Mis gemidos y sus gruñidos llenan el cuarto. Tenía razón, él sabía lo que quería…lo que necesitaba…..y sólo él puede dármelo…

¡! Por un instante me pareció que Raizou se veía diferente. No era el hombre de cabellos negros y largos, y bellos ojos azules, sino un tipo de piel oscura, con cabellos y ojos rojos muy oscuros. He visto a ese sujeto antes? Ah! Raizou golpea algo dentro de mí y mi vista se nubla por un instante. Vuelve a hacer lo mismo y un gemido agudo sale de mi boca….suena muy femenino en propios oídos y siento vergüenza…..Raizou se burlará de mí como todos los demás?

"Ouji-sama, usted hace los sonidos más hermosos…..nunca me cansaré de oírlos…." Raizou aumenta la velocidad de sus estocadas y mis gemidos no se hacen esperar. Gimo descontroladamente, jadeando y lloriqueando como una puta, como dijo Daisuke, pero no me importa, pues Raizou es quien me hace sentir así…..él no me juzga, para él soy perfecto…..y él es perfecto para mí, es todo lo que necesito. Empuja mi cuerpo más hacia abajo, mis piernas imposiblemente más abiertas que antes, hasta que mi miembro entra en contacto directo con el resbaloso suelo. Sus arremetidas violentas y frenéticas mueven mi cuerpo de adelante hacia atrás, dándome la fricción que necesito.

"Ra-raizou!" digo su nombre una vez y me vengo sobre el suelo. Mis músculos se contraen con mi orgasmo y siento que aprieto dolorosamente su pene que se mueve dentro mío aún. Raizou da unas estocadas más y se viene dentro mío, llenándome con su semilla que se chorrea por mis nalgas, gruñendo sonoramente. Mi corazón late con tal fuerza que parece va a estallar, mi respiración es dificultosa y no puedo pensar con claridad aún. Raizou continúa moviéndose dentro mío, ahora lentamente, sin intención de dejar mi cuerpo pronto. Sus manos recorren mi espalda, glúteos y muslos, frotándolos con el semen que se ha chorreado de mi entrada….no tengo fuerzas ni para hablar.

Como quiero verle, abro los ojos a pesar de lo cansado que me siento. No quiero dormirme sin antes ver su rostro satisfecho por el placer que le he dado. Cuando abro los ojos, el cuarto de baño ya no existe, todo es un absoluto negro… qué está pasando? Raziou ya no se mueve pero todavía no ha abandonado mi cuerpo, así que volteo a verle y pedirle respuestas, él siempre las tiene. Para mi horror, el hombre que está detrás de mí no es mi Raizou. Es un hombre horrible, de uñas largas y puntiagudas que ha clavado en mis caderas, haciéndolas sangrar, y que ha dejado marcas de uñas en todo mi cuerpo. Me sonríe perversa y burlonamente, muy diferente al hombre que hace unos instantes me dio el mejor orgasmo de mi vida y me tomó por primera vez.

"Tch! Sabía que no iba a poder mantenerlo por mucho más tiempo. Todo bien, Ouji-sama?" el hombre sale de mi cuerpo antes de que pueda reaccionar a lo que está pasando. Ouji-sama? Acaso me conoce? Dónde estoy? Dónde está Raizou? No entiendo nada! Me coge de las caderas nuevamente y me da vuelta, quedando mi espalda contra el suelo y mis piernas muy abiertas, exponiéndome ante él por completo. Ahora le puedo ver mejor y no me gusta lo que veo…

"Sólo tú me pones así Kamanosuke. Todo mi ser se estremece con la sola visión de tu cuerpo desnudo. Eres perfecto para mí…" escucho las palabras de Raizou pero en la boca de este hombre y eso no hace mucho por despejar mi mente. He visto a este sujeto antes…su miembro está completamente erguido y apunta hacia mí. Está cubierto de restos de semen y sangre…..sangre? acaso es mi sangre? No puede ser, Raizou fue quien…

"No pienses en como me veo, sigo siendo yo. Cierra los ojos y deja que tu cuerpo te diga lo que tienes que sentir…" coge mi miembro en su mano y la intensa sensación me hace cerrar los ojos sin proponérmelo. Su mano frota mi miembro expertamente y pronto se pone erecto. Leves gemidos escapan de mi boca y me hacen sentir sucio. Sólo Raizou puede hacerme sentir de esta manera, cómo es posible que…..El hombre coge con su otra mano uno de mis pezones y aprieta fuerte, haciéndome gritar de dolor. Retuerce, jala y presiona el pezón con violencia…se siente tan bien que comienzo a lloriquear.

"No quieres que esto dure para siempre, Kamanosuke?" afortunadamente mis jadeos me impiden responder pues temo lo que pudiera salir de mi boca. Él me deja ir por un instante, sus manos dejan de torturar mi cuerpo por un segundo tan sólo para colocar una de mis piernas sobre su hombro, separar mis glúteos con sus manos y clavar su erección en mi culo, haciéndome gritar de placer. Él se inclina sobre mí sin disminuir la fuerza de sus estocadas, atrapando mi erguido miembro entre su abdomen y el mío, frotándolo contra ambas superficies al ritmo de sus arremetidas. Con su pecho pegado al mío y sus uñas clavadas en mis hombros, él acerca su cara a mi oído, introduciendo su lengua en él, humedeciendo toda la zona con su saliva antes de susurrar en mi oreja.

"Puedo hacer que esto dure todo el tiempo del mundo. No quieres quedarte a mi lado para siempre? Tan sólo yo puedo darte lo que necesitas, recuerdas?" muerde con fuerza mi abusado cuello y me hace gimotear. Raizou? Pero cómo? Sus arremetidas se vuelven más violentas, golpeando mi cuerpo con tal fuerza que me saca el aire de los pulmones. "ah! Ah! AH! AH!" retumba en mis oídos y me sorprende oír mi propia voz tan desesperada y genuina. Sueno como un animal en el matadero y me encanta.

Sus largos cabellos me dan cosquillas y abro los ojos con dificultad. Estoy en un callejón oscuro, no en las blancas paredes de palacio. Voy recordando de a pocos, la comadreja oscura, el callejón, las sombras, a este hombre…..todo resultó ser una fantasía…..pero parecía tan real, y por un tiempo lo fue. Aunque mi mente está angustiada, mi cuerpo responde a lo que este hombre, mi enemigo, le hace. Mis caderas se mueven al ritmo de sus arremetidas, buscando más contacto y mi erección está a punto de estallar. Mis brazos cobran vida propia, cogen su cabeza y la empujan hacia mi cuello, clavando sus dientes aún mas en mi piel, haciéndome gritar su nombre "Raizou!"

La imagen de unos ojos fríos y penetrantes aparece en mi mente. Sus ojos son los ojos de un asesino que te paraliza con tan sólo verte. Recuerdos de un enfrentamiento sangriento y excitante me asaltan, bombeando más sangre a mi miembro y haciéndome gruñir animalescamente. Saizou, ese nombre trae de regreso todos mis recuerdos. Esto no es lo que yo quiero. Yo busco el placer que sólo la violencia provee. La manera única en que una pelea a muerte hace latir mi corazón de emoción. No, esto que hago con este hombre no es lo que quiero, pero es lo que necesito ahora, para dar por terminada la fantasía y despertar a la realidad.

Desengancho su cabeza de mi cuello tan sólo para atrapar su boca con la mía. Clavo mis uñas en su espalda y él muerde mi labio inferior en represalia, haciéndolo sangrar….el sabor salado de la sangre en mi boca me hace gemir dentro del beso. Esto entusiasma más al hombre que asalta mi boca con violencia como queriendo devorarme, al mismo tiempo que clava sus uñas en mis nalgas, aumentando la velocidad y fuerza de sus estocadas, aplastando mi cuerpo contra el suelo dolorosamente. Es demasiado! Su boca tapando la mía es incapaz de contener nuestros gemidos. Segundos más tarde, ambos llegamos al orgasmo, gimiendo larga y hondamente.

Mientras él se recupera del éxtasis, extiendo mi mano hasta donde está uno de los cuchillos que suelo llevar escondidos en mi traje. Mis ropas, al igual que mis armas, están regadas por el callejón y ésta es la más próxima. Con su aliento a un lado de mi cara y su falo aún enterrado en mi culo, clavo el cuchillo en su espalda y lo tuerzo una vez que está hundido hasta el fondo. Él me mira con los ojos muy abiertos, con sangre saliéndole de la boca, cuando saco el cuchillo de su espalda para volvérselo a clavar nuevamente 3 veces más.

Su sangre me mancha por varios lados. Una vez que está muerto, inmóvil, le empujo con fuerza, arrancándole de mi cuerpo. Me levanto con dificultad y cojo sus ropas, descartadas al otro lado del callejón para limpiarme con ellas, antes de ponerme las mías. Una vez que todas mis armas están en su lugar y me veo decente, salgo del callejón a la luz de las calles. Huelo el olor propio de la sangre, y no proviene del callejón. Una batalla se está llevando a cabo y seguramente sucede en el castillo…..donde está Saizou. La ilusión ha llegado a su fin. Es hora de volver.

* * *

_Fin XD bueno, aquí termina la historia. Ojalá haya sido lo que buscabas, Maia._

_Alguien más pensó un escenario similar? se esperaban algo así? pueden comentar al respecto :)  
_


End file.
